


A Fair Trade

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy & Oliver make a switch one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fair Trade

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Help Haiti Heal charity prompt

Oliver stepped out of the shower. Drops of water ran down his body in rivulets and were soaked up by the white bathmat underfoot. He smiled at the fogged-up reflection in the mirror and Percy’s eyes smiled back at him. Then Percy bent at the waist and spat a mouthful of toothpaste into the sink. “Had a good shower, then?” 

“Aye,” Oliver said. He strode over and slipped an arm around Percy’s waist. “But now I’m all cold and wet and need you to warm me up.”

“Down, boy,” Percy said, and rinsed his mouth with a swish of tap water. He grabbed Oliver’s toothbrush and stuffed it in his boy’s mouth. “I’ll see you in bed in a few.”

Oliver nodded in agreement. “Ih a feh,” he agreed. When Oliver had put on plaid flannel pajama pants and finished brushing his teeth, he headed into the bedroom to find Percy sitting in bed, reading. 

After several years together, Percy and Oliver did like their routines, and their evening one was especially predictable. First dinner, then dessert and sex (occasionally sex and dessert), followed by getting ready for bed, reading in bed until they were tired, and sleep. That was how it went, night after night after night after…

“What’s this then?” Oliver stood in the doorway, neither in the bathroom nor the bedroom. Percy was in bed, all right. And he was reading. But on his lap was Oliver’s playbook and lying on Oliver’s pillow was Percy’s Ministry manual. 

Percy spoke with a very confident tone, though he blushed as he did so. “I thought we would try something a little different, try to get to know each other a little more intimately. You read my book and I read yours. Are you game?” 

There was nothing Oliver wanted to read less than a bunch of Ministry policies. The challenge would be to stay awake long enough to humor Percy in this endeavor. But he liked the idea of getting deeper into Percy’s head, and he wanted to make Percy happy. So Oliver pulled down the duvet and climbed into bed. 

Percy’s book was thick and the print was tiny. He had to hold it up closer to his face to see it, which made his arms tired after a hard day of practice and weightlifting. So Oliver pulled and plumped at the pillows behind him, propping them up to give him more support. He bought his legs up, bending at the knee, and dislodging the covers. The two men straightened them out again and Oliver tried to settle down with the book.


End file.
